Reality?
by shine21
Summary: Das ist meine Vergangenheit und ich bestimme von nun an meine Zukunft neu.[...]Man kann seine Vergangenheit nicht ändern sagt man ...
1. Eine zweite Chance

Autor:shine21

Disclaimer: Nichts ist mir ..bis auf die Idee für den Plot. Sonst geht alles an J.K. Rowling. Die Idee habe ich aus einer Serie die über ein ähnliches Thema geht aber keinesfalls als genaue Vorlage gedient hat:-) Ach ja, nur für den Fall, dass jemand etwas daraus entnehmen will ...einfach fragen!

INFO: Die Story wird komplexer als man zu Anfang glauben mag. Zuerst geht es darum, dass Harry versucht seine Vergangenheit zu ändern...seine Vergangenheit und die seiner Freunde...doch was steckt wirklich dahinter? Was bewirkt das alles? Das Geheimnis wird bis zum letzten Kapitel auf sich warten lassen ;-)

Ach ja, es ist alles in Harrys Sicht geschrieben.

Den Zauberspruch habe ich erfunden...wer einen besseren hat, kann sich ja bei mir meldenXD

Rating: Depri, Romance, Drama, Mysterie, Angst uvm. Charakter Death? VielleichtXD

Pairing? Stehen noch nicht fest. Na ja, eins, vielleichtXD

**Reality?**

**You' ll find it in your Past **

_Als es begann ...  
War ich verloren in Gedanken an dich...  
Ich lebte nur um dich zu finden...  
Das Einzige was man hört...  
Sind leere Worte...  
Was man sieht...  
Eine leere Hülle...  
Gefühle...  
Sind aus vergangener Zeit...  
Dies alles ist mein Verschulden._

_Ich möchte endlich wissen...  
Wer ich bin.  
Wozu ich gehöre.  
Wem ich gehöre...  
Die Realität...die ich für wahr hielt...  
Stellte sich als falsch heraus..  
Ich möchte die Wahrheit...  
Nur um zu fühlen...  
Nehme ich den Schmerz in Kauf...  
Der mich schon zu lange verfolgt..._

_Nun glaube ich endlich gefunden zu haben was ich so lange gesucht hatte...  
Vielleicht muss ich mich von meinen Zweifeln und den Gedanken lösen...  
Nur dann kann ich sehen, was ich die ganze Zeit verzweifelt gesucht habe.  
Dich, wie du vor mir stehst und meinen Arm ergreifst.  
Du ziehst mich zu dir...  
Weg von dem Abgrund vor dem ich stehe.  
Hin zu dir und ...  
Der Antwort auf all meine Fragen.  
Zu dir...  
Meiner Wahrheit und einzigen Realität._

(©by Christina Giordano)

**Prolog**

**Eine zweite Chance ...**

Mein Leben. Ja, was ist mein Leben eigentlich?  
Durch was wird es bestimmt?  
Bin ich unglücklich? Einsam?

Ich sehe der Realität ins Auge. Ich bin einfach nur allein, nicht fähig mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, den ich liebe. Warum?  
Weil ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin zu lieben.

Da bin ich nun schon 27 Jahre ...10 Jahre sind vergangen, seit ich meine Pflicht erfüllt und mein Leben insgeheim beendet habe.  
Nun sitze ich hier in meiner drei Zimmer Wohnung ...allein.  
Erwarte Besuch von Freunden, deren Anwesenheit sich nur peripher in meinem Leben abspielt.

Ob ich alles rückgängig machen würde, wenn ich es könnte? Sicherlich.  
Aber das ist leichter gesagt als getan ...  
Ich habe viel zu viele Fehler begangen, als dass ich sie so einfach ausmerzen könnte.

Einen zu viel und dieser hat mein ganzes Leben bestimmt. Von dort an bis jetzt.  
Eine fatale Fehlentscheidung. Wenn diese Tat unbegangen wäre dann...

Stattdessen habe ich auch noch höllische Kopfschmerzen ...ein Pochen, schlimmer als jeder unverzeihliche Fluch. Immer wieder, all die zehn Jahre danach läuft nur eine einzige Szene vor meinen Augen ab ...eine verdammte Szene, die ich einfach nicht mehr loswerden kann.

Ein Klingeln...  
Wieder...

Warum lassen sie mich nicht einfach nur allein ...?

_"Harry ...wie geht es dir?" _

Freunde. Gute Freunde. Sie kommen um dich zu besuchen ...dich wieder aufzumuntern und bemerken nicht, wie aussichtslos es eigentlich ist.

_"Ich habe eine Idee Harry ...eine sehr gute Idee! Dieser Zauber lässt dich wieder etwas lockerer werden."_

Oh nein, Neville und seine Ich will dir helfen Phase. Das hat in unserer Schulzeit nicht funktioniert, dass wird nun auch jetzt schief gehen.

Auch meine besten Freunde haben aus ihrem Leben nicht das herausholen können was sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatten. Beide sind unverheiratet ...haben denjenigen den sie lieben nicht ihre wahren Gefühle gestanden ...all das ist bei unserem letzten großen Kampf zugrunde gegangen ...wie eine Seifenblase platzten unsere Träume ...platze unser ganzes Leben.

Wie in einem Spiegel. Es gibt immer zwei Seiten ...doch welche von ihnen ist die richtige ...?

Vielleicht leben wir alle ja auf der falschen ...auf der, in der es einfach keine glückliche Zukunft gibt. Wer weiß...

Bevor ich jedoch etwas dagegen tun kann, sehe ich ein grelles Licht und plötzlich wird alles schwarz. Es ist so als ob ich fallen würde ...tief und als gäbe es keinen Boden.

Ein endloser Fall ...doch ist es wirklich etwas neues?  
Vielleicht ist es ja etwas besseres. Etwas anderes, besseres.  
Etwas, dass mich aus dieser Lethargie heraus reißt ...endlich alles beendet.

ooooo

**Das Erwachen Teil 1...**

_"Harry? Harry..."_

Wer ist das? Eine vertraute Stimme. Doch wie kann das sein ...?  
Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich meine Augen geschlossen halten soll.  
Etwas tief in meinem Inneren ...  
Ich habe Angst vor dem was mich erwarten könnte.  
Eine seltsame Vorahnung macht sich in mir breit.  
Angst aber auch Neugierde.

_"Hermine ...der Schlag war doch nicht sehr fest, oder?"_

Hermine? Ich bin also doch noch zu Hause ...  
Sachte öffne ich meine Augen ...langsam.

Ich bin nicht mehr in meiner Wohnung ...  
Eine beängstigende Tatsache.

Gras. Ich rieche Gras ...höre Vogelgezwitscher und spüre einen lauen Wind ...  
Was?

_"Er macht die Augen auf ..."_

Entweder bin ich schon tot oder gerade im Delirium. Vor mir stehen Hermine und Ron, doch keinesfalls im Alter von 27, sondern gerade einmal 14 Jahre ...und wir befinden uns am Bahnhof Kings Cross.

Als ich aufschaue und direkt in das Fenster des Zuges sehe ..erkenne ich mein Spiegelbild.

Ich erkenne einen vierzehnjährigen mittelgroßen Jungen, mit zerzaustem schwarzem Haar und einer viel zu großen Brille auf der Nase.

Einen Makel, den ich als erstes beseitigt habe, seit ich auch nur ein geringes Bewusstein für Mode entdeckt hatte ...

Ich bin wieder vierzehn ...doch das Schlimmste ist ja noch, dass ich anscheinend nicht mit dem Glück gesegnet bin die Vergangenheit bzw. Zukunft vergessen zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil ich darf alles noch einmal wieder erleben ...jeden verdammten Tag, den ich aufs tiefste verabscheue ...warum?

Ob ich vierzehn bin oder nicht ...eines muss auf jeden Fall weg.

_"guarire occhi" _

Die Brille wird in die Ecke geworfen und als ich zu Hermine und Ron sehe, bemerke ich ihre Irritation...ja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich früher nie so gehandelt hätte.

_"Sieht doch besser aus, oder?"_

Die beiden nicken nur stumm ...irgendwie ist die ganze Situation lustig. Da könnte man sogar anfangen zu lachen, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre.

Ich, ein 27 jähriger, rede mit vierzehnjährigen und muss so tun, als ob ich in ihrem Alter wäre ...merkwürdig.

Plötzlich fängt mein Herz wir wild an zu klopfen ...als ob es jeden Moment hinausspringen würde. Was ist nur los? Einige Zeit später kriege ich auch schon den Grund dafür zu sehen ...einen blonden Grund.

_"Potter du stehst im Weg!"_

Angerempelt bleibe ich verwirrt stehen und sehe dem großen blonden Jungen hinterher...

Er ist es. Er ist es wirklich.  
Sollte ich ihn jetzt anfassen ...berühren würde er einfach so verschwinden?  
Wäre ich dann wieder in meiner vermaledeiten Realität. Allein und verletzt?

Doch nichts geschieht. Er dreht sich zu mir um ...grinst mich an. Kommt auf mich zu. Stupst mich an. Sieht mich aus seinen tiefen blauen Augen an.

_"So viel Geschmack hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Potter."_

Er hat mich berührt, ist nicht verschwunden. Ich bin hier und er auch.

Er ist nicht...Er lebt!

_"Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, Malfoy!"_

Er lacht und geht weiter, hebt eine Hand nach oben und winkt.

_"Sicher..."_

Nun wird es mir bewusst. Als ich meine Freunde und Malfoy mit seinem Anhängsel sehe ...weiß ich eines. Das ist meine Vergangenheit und ich bestimme von nun an meine Zukunft neu.

Meine Zukunft und die Draco Malfoys...denn einen Fehler mache ich nie zwei Mal. Man kann seine Vergangenheit nicht ändern sagt man...

Aber man kann es zumindest versuchen, oder?

**TBC**

So, das war der Prolog:-) Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat...nun beginnt die Geschichte in Harrys viertem Jahr und ich muss mir den vierten Band noch einmal durchlesen' Da ich mich daran halten werde. Dauert deswegen auch ein bisserl ...

Kommentare sind wie immer sehr erwünscht, damit ich weiß, wie meine FF überhaupt ankommt ...oder ob sie totaler Müll ist XD Neu dürfte sie auf jeden Fall sein:-)


	2. Das Erwachen Teil 2

Reality? 

Autor: shine21

Beta: shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer...

Rating: General, Drama, Depri, Gewalt, Angst...(gilt auch für das zweite Kapitel)

Pairing???/Harry, Hermine/???, Ron/???

INFO: Ich habe das Pairing so gesetzt, weil mir mitten in meinen vier Wochen Urlaub eines eingefallen ist XD Wie gesagt, es stehen noch keine Pairings fest und es muss auch nicht bei diesem bleiben.  
Bei mir ist alles möglich. Und dieses Kapitel beinhaltet ja nur das vierte Schuljahr...wer weiß was noch alles passiert

Ach ja, Blaise lasse ich so wie in meiner Vorstellung. D.h. ich nehme die grobe, wichtigste Handlung aus dem sechsten aber die Personen sind so wie in meiner Vorstellung.  
Was ganz wichtig ist, ändere das vierte Jahr teilweise. Hatte absolut keinerlei Lust das Buch zu übernehmen. D.h. ich verändere es beliebig. Teile bleiben erhalten...wie der grobe Ablauf aber der Inhalt ist natürlich anders. Wie z.B. das Auftreten der Teilnehmer...bei mir kommen sie alle zusammen rein.

_**INFO 2:**_ Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel

**Kapitel 1**

**Das Erwachen Teil 2**

_Träumen.Ich träumte..._

_Vielleicht war es nichts, als eine lange vergessene Erinnerung.  
Ein Traum...Eine Erinnerung.  
Dinge, an die man sich im Schlaf erinnert.  
Dinge, die man vergisst, wenn man erwacht.  
Wenn die tiefsten Lagen der Erinnerung zu den äußersten Schichten der Träume werden.  
Welche sind real?  
Welche sind Trugbilder?  
Man kann es nicht sagen bis man erwacht.  
Oder vielleicht sind sie beides...Wahrheit und Erfindung.  
Weit und nebelhaft.  
Ohne Grenzen.  
Eine Leere wie meine eigene Existenz.  
Ich träumte so einen Traum.../i_

_(©Fei Fong Wong)_

„Harry kommst du?"

Diese Worte. Was bedeuten sie. Höre ich sie wirklich?

Aber eines ist wirklich. Ich stehe bei meinen Freunden, bin wieder vierzehn und weiß eigentlich gar nicht was los ist. Warum bin ich hier? Und warum wurde ausgerechnet mir die Chance für einen Neuanfang gegeben?

Hat der Retter der Zauberwelt das Privileg dazu? Aber mir kann es egal sein. Ich bin hier auf Hogwarts. In meinem so schicksalhaften viertem Jahr.

Ab diesem Jahr hatte sich alles verändert...

„Harry, kommst du? Wir müssen rein..."

Die Stimme meines guten...meines besten Freundes holt mich wieder zurück. Jetzt soll ich wieder an diesem Turnier teilnehmen? Soll wieder ein Mensch wegen mir sterben?

„Ich komme gleich. Ich...wartet nicht auf mich. Geht schon mal rein."

Dann war ich auch schon verschwunden, schaute mich nach jemandem um. Vielleicht finde ich ihn ja.  
Vielleicht...  
Plötzlich legt sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich sehe in blaue Augen. Der Donner grollt über uns, fegt hinweg. Der Regen fällt und doch ist es fast so als ob ich es nur peripher wahrnehme.

„Suchst du jemanden?"

„Cedric? Ja, ich habe dich gesucht...", sage ich offen und direkt, lächle ihn an. Die Hand auf meiner Schulter wird zurückgezogen und Cedric lehnt sich an die Wand, sieht zu mir.

„Potter, Harry Potter, nicht wahr? Seit wann sucht jemand wie du nach mir?"

Aua, das hat gesessen. Wir waren noch nie so dicke miteinander. Eigentlich hatte ich noch nie etwas mit ihm zu tun und erst in meinem vierten Jahr von ihm gehört und ihn kennen gelernt. Ihn und seinen Vater... Ich war doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf ihn. Wegen Cho...  
Ich habe nicht lange gebraucht um zu erkennen, dass es einer meiner größten Fehler war.

„Ja, der bin ich aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte..."

Wie soll ich es ihm sagen? Oh man, ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach sagen, dass er nicht am Turnier teilnehmen soll, weil er sterben wird? Klar. Er wird mir das auch glauben...garantiert.

„...du darfst nicht..."

Gerade als ich meine Warnung aussprechen will höre ich Stimmen. Ich drehe mich um und sehe in die Gesichter von Fleur Delacour und Viktor Krum. Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen...die kamen ja alle zusammen in die Halle.  
Mit großem Trara.  
Hinter Fleur stehen ja auch schon die anderen Mädchen aus Beauxbatons, keine Veelas aber nicht minder atemberaubend. Hinter Krum stehen seine Mitschüler, sie sehen nicht nur akrobatisch aus, nein sie sind es auch...ich durfte ihre Einlagen ja schon einmal miterleben.

„Cedric Diggory, wir sind schon zu spät. Wir müssen in die große 'Alle."

Cedric nickt nur und kommt auf mich zu, umfasst meine Hand.

„Na, dann komm, Potter. Du willst doch nicht die Auswahl für das Turnier verpassen, oder?"

Nichts was ich lieber tun würde. Ich seufze und nicke nur stumm, lasse mich von Cedric in die große Halle ziehen. Toll, jetzt fängt alles wieder von vorne an.

OooooOooooO

Bevor jedoch die Auswahl für das Trimagische Turnier beginnen kann, kommt die obligatorische Rede des Professors. Cedric und die anderen gehen erst einmal getrennte Wege, winken mir zu als sie zu ihren Plätzen gehen. Dann fällt mein Blick nach vorn.  
Das Trimagische Turnier würde diesmal hier ausgetragen werden. Dann zählt er die Schulen auf, macht weiter wie immer. Dieselbe leidige Prozedur. Dann werden die Erstklässler einsortiert. Mein Blick fällt dabei auf die Lehrer.  
An der Stirnseite sitzt wie immer Professor Dumbledore, auf einem Stapel Kissen Professor Flitwick und daneben die restlichen Lehrer, einschließlich meines Lieblingslehrers Professor Snape. Wie gerne würde ich ihn auf der Stelle, für das was er mir noch antun wird oder angetan hat, vor allen Leuten einen Crucio entgegenwerfen...  
Besonders ihn wieder zusehen... es bereitet mir Herzrasen. Meinen Lehrer, Direktor...guten Freund. Ich habe zu spät erkannt was er mir durch seine Tat sagen wollte. Ihn so zu sehen, lebendig... es lässt mich einerseits erleichtert aufatmen und andererseits...

...schmerzt es. Es schmerzt zu wissen, dass man dagegen vielleicht unfähig ist etwas zu tun.

Doch ich bleibe ruhig und tue das was ich immer tue, lasse nicht zu, dass man mir ansehen kann, wie ich mich fühle. Tue einfach so, als ob es mir gut ginge. Hermine redet wieder über diese Elfenschutzorganisation, die sie gegründet hat und Ron regt sich darüber auf. Alles in einem also ein ganz normaler Schulbeginn.

Jedoch weiß nur ich, dass es bei einem ‚normal' bleiben wird.

Es kommt wie es kommen muss. Professor Moody legt seinen filmreifen Auftritt hin und jeder ist begeistert oder eher verängstigt vor und von ihm. Ich sehe ihn kurz an und schaue dann weg. Manche Dinge kann und sollte man nicht ändern. Dieses Erlebnis und all die anderen gehören dazu.  
Nach einer schier unendlich scheinenden Zeit, beginnt Professor Dumbledore mit der Auslosung der Kandidaten.  
Ich lehne mich zurück, schließe die Augen und warte nur auf die ‚erfreuliche' Neuigkeit. Als sie kommt, herrscht Stille. Ich kann Fred & Georges fragende und beneidende Blicke förmlich auf mir spüren.  
Der Direktor ruft mich auf und ich gehe nach vorne, tue gewohnt überrascht. Cedric, der mit den anderen schon vorne steht schaut mich verwundert an, sagt aber nichts. Nach abermaligem Ziehen, und der erneuten Bestätigung, dass ich der zweite Teilnehmer aus Hogwarts wäre, seufzt Dumbledore und bestätigt es noch mal. Auch, wenn alle nicht wussten wieso.  
Würde ich ihnen jetzt sagen wieso… es würde mir sowieso keiner glauben. Das müsste ich schon allein in die Hand nehmen.

„Nun denn, das wären die Teilnehmer für das vierte Trimagische Turnier. Mrs. Fleur Delacoeur aus Beauxbatons, Mr. Viktor Krum aus Durmstrang, Mr. Cedric Diggory aus Hogwarts und...", er stockte und sah mich an.

Ja, bei Merlin. Ich habe mich ja schließlich nicht um diesen Posten gerissen. Auch, wenn ich es vor zehn Jahren noch getan habe. Ich hatte mich sogar darauf gefreut.

„...Mr. Harry Potter aus Hogwarts. Mögen sie das Glück und Können auf ihrer Seite haben. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen gutes Gelingen!"

Als ich mich wieder an den Tisch setze, ist die Fragerei und das Staunen natürlich wieder groß. Ron sieht zu mir und setzt zu seiner Frage an.

„Frag' gar nicht erst, Ron. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich an diesem Turnier teilnehme..."

Ron schaut mich verwirrt an und zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Hermine sieht mich besorgt an und rückt näher.

„Harry, irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir. Du benimmst dich so anders..."

Ja, die gute alte Hermine. Sie war schon immer schlauer als sie hätte sein sollen.

„Keine Sorge, Mione. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt wegen dieser ganzen Turniersache."

Während ich ihr antworte lasse ich meinen Blick schweifen. Bevor er bei Cedric stehen bleibt, der mir zulächelt, haftet er für einige Minuten am gegenüberliegenden Tisch. Den Slytherins.

Alle tuscheln und ich kann mir denken worüber. Harry Potter hatte es wieder einmal geschafft im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und dafür wünschte mir nun die gesamte Schülerschaft des gegnerischen Hauses die Pest an den Hals. Nun ja, bis auf eine Person vielleicht. Stimmte das, was er mir am Ende des sechsten Jahres gesagt hatte? Denn, wenn es stimmte, dann.  
Dann ist das, was diese Augen in dem Moment empfinden als sie mich ansahen aufrichtig. In diesen Minuten ist kein Hass darin...kein Neid. Nur ein Wunsch, von dem wir beide hoffen, dass er in Erfüllung geht. Und ich weiß, dass er wahr wird. Nur viel zu spät...

Das ist der wichtigste Punkt auf meiner Liste, den es gilt zu verändern.  
Plötzlich zwinkert Cedric mir zu, deutete mir ihm zu folgen als er aufstand. Ohne etwas dazu zu sagen, stehe ich auch auf, verlasse die große Halle.  
Draußen wartet Cedric an die Wand gelehnt auf mich und schaut mich fragend an.

„Hm, du bist also auch beim Turnier dabei. Eigentlich soll nur ich es von Hogwarts sein aber besser doppelt als gar nicht."

War da etwas Hohn in seiner Stimme? Aber wer sollte es ihm verübeln? Halb Hogwarts bewundert mich dafür und die andere Hälfte ist sauer auf mich. Echt tolle Aussichten.

„Ja, da kann man nichts gegen machen, oder?", erwidere ich seufzend und will mich wieder von ihm abwenden.

Doch der Hufflepuff stößt sich von der Wand ab und greift nach meinem Arm, zieht mich zurück.

„Versteh' das nicht falsch. Ich freue mich, dass Hogwarts somit bessere Chancen hat. Und obwohl wir uns nicht gegenseitig helfen dürfen, sei dir gewiss, dass ich dir helfen werde, wenn es sein muss. Ok?"

Was? Warum ist er auf einmal so freundlich? Er hält mir die Hand hin und ich erwidere die Geste zaghaft.  
Dann betrachte ich ihn mir genauer. So genau habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Wie sah der Junge eigentlich aus, wie lebte er...welchen Charakter hatte der Junge wegen dem mein ganzes Leben aus den Fugen geraten war?

Er ist sehr groß. Warum werden alle um mich herum so groß? Sogar Neville hat es geschafft mich in unserem sechsten Jahr zu überragen. Seine blauen Augen erinnern mich an meinen Eisprinzen...doch sie sind tiefer.  
Lassen wir diese Schwärmereien! Immer, wenn ich an Draco denke, benehme ich mich wie ein kleines Mädchen...  
Aber dann kommt mir ein Gedanke.

Das war der erste Schritt zur Ausführung meines Planes. Ich muss einfach in Cedrics Nähe sein, mich mit ihm anfreunden. Dann würde es leichter sein ihn vor Voldemort zu schützen, ihn davon abzuhalten den Pokal zu berühren. Und noch eines werde ich tun. Ich werde dieses Turnier gewinnen...werde im Labyrinth als erster vor den Pokal treten und diesen berühren. Nur ich allein und kein anderer!

„Danke, Cedric.", sage ich und umfasse seine mir dargebotene Hand fester. Etwas passierte in diesem Augenblick, etwas brachte den Stein ins Rollen. Nur was? Ich glaube, dass mir das schneller bewusst werden sollte als mir lieb war.

OooooOooooO

Eigentlich ist es klar, dass man bei solchen Sachen wie eine Zeitreise oder wenigstens so etwas ähnlichem wie einer Zeitreise immer auffliegt. Früher oder später...  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass es bei mir so früh ist?

Aber das es ausgerechnet mein bester Freund sein würde? Hermine wäre ja noch verständlich aber Ron? Wie es dazu gekommen ist? Ich sitze gerade auf meiner, ach so bekannten Fensterbank auf die ich mehrere Male in meiner Schulzeit gesessen habe und denke darüber nach.  
Doch ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich es war, der es ihm gesagt hatte. Auf Dauer kann selbst jemand wie ich nicht allein mit der Tatsache zu Recht kommen alles schon vorher zu wissen.  
Ron nahm es eigentlich ganz gefasst auf. Bis auf seinen Ohnmachtsanfall. Er fiel einfach um...

„Harry? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Warum erzählst du ausgerechnet mir solche Geschichten?"

Er hatte es mir nicht geglaubt. Aber er wird es mir glauben!

„Ron, ich erzähle dir keine ‚Geschichten'. Es ist die Wahrheit und ich weiß nicht wie ich weiterhin alleine damit klarkommen soll. Ich bin 27 und eigentlich ziemlich am Boden aber nein, jetzt bin ich auf einmal wieder 14 und nehme ein weiteres Mal an diesem vermaledeiten Turnier teil, wegen dem du eifersüchtig auf mich bist und der Rest mich einfach wieder einmal nur beneidet oder mich hasst. Sehr viel Auswahl hatte ich noch nie...", seufzte ich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Mein bester Freund schaute mich weiterhin ungläubig an, doch als ich ihm etwas zuflüsterte von dem wirklich nur er oder sein bester Freund aus der Zukunft etwas wissen konnte, wurde er leichenblass und fasste mich am Kragen, sah mich teils wütend, teil überrascht an.

„D...du...das stimmt nicht! Ich liebe sie nicht! I...ich...wie.."

Kopfschüttelnd lockerte ich seinen Griff um meinen Kragen und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Du hast es mir gesagt, an unserem letzten Jahr. Doch ich war zu viel mit mir selbst beschäftigt als das ich dir helfen konnte. Ich hätte es tun sollen...ich hätte so vieles tun sollen.", zu ihm umdrehend lächelte ich ihn noch kurz traurig an.

Das alles kommt mir langsam wie eine riesengroße Farce vor, oder wie ein großes Schachbrett und wir sind die Figuren.

„Denk darüber nach. Ich bin im Astronomieturm"

Nun sitze ich hier und starre auf die riesige Landschaft Hogwarts hinaus. Werde ich je etwas ändern können? Wer weiß das schon?  
Ich wohl am wenigstens...

Wurde mir eine zweite Chance gegeben?  
Vielleicht...

Als ich etwas höre und mich umdrehe sehe ich in das Gesicht von meinem besten Freund. Es sieht ernst aus...gar nicht mehr so unausgelassen wie sonst. Ron scheint verstanden zu haben, was ich ihm sagen wollte.

Er setzt sich neben mich auf den Sims und seufzt. Es ist ein tiefer Seufzer.

„Ich weiß echt nicht was ich davon halten soll aber... was du mir da gesagt hast... das kann und dürfte eigentlich keiner wissen."

„Wenn du nur wüsstest was bei mir alles schiefgelaufen ist...", winke ich ab und grinse ihn an.

„Aber glaubst du mir wenigstens?"

Ron überlegt eine zeitlang und nickt dann.

„Bei Merlin...du bist mein bester Freund und selbst, wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du auf der Seite Voldemorts wärst, würde ich es dir glauben. Also...klar. Du Mensch aus der Zukunft...fang an und erzähl mir was für Versager wir alle geworden sind...", lachte er wieder und ist der alte Ron. Derjenige, den er nie hätte aufgeben sollen.

„Das, Ron, erzähl ich dir lieber ein anderes Mal."

OoooooOoooooO

Die Zeit verging rasend schnell. Die Aufgaben kamen und ich löste sie... löste sie schon wie die Jahre davor. Zwar ohne die üblichen Probleme aber ich versuche sie nicht allzu leicht zu nehmen.

Doch eines kam immer näher, viel zu schnell und viel zu nah. Der Weihnachtsball. Ich erinnere mich an ein wahres Desaster.  
Einen Tag, den man eigentlich getrost vergesse konnte.  
Aber für eine war dieser Tag doch etwas Besonderes. Er war es...

Hermine wurde von keinem geringeren als Viktor Krum gefragt.  
Dem gutaussehenden, berühmten Bulgaren. Er hatte wirklich etwas für sie übrig.  
Vielleicht liebte er sie sogar aber es war anmaßend von ihr zu denken, dass sie es auch tat.  
Sie hat einfach zu dem Falschen Ja gesagt. Wer weiß was geschehen wäre, wenn Sie es zu dem richtigen gesagt hätte?

Was wäre wenn...

Nun muss ich wohl nachholen was ich versäumt hatte. Mich weniger um meine Probleme kümmern, die eh stetig am Wachsen sind, sondern um die meiner Freunde. Damit wenigstens sie am Ende sagen können...

Sie hätten das Richtige getan?

Nicht so wie ich. Ich schaue sehnsüchtig zum Tisch der Slytherins, suche den Blick eines Bestimmten, finde ihn aber nicht. Er ist nicht da...keiner von den Slytherins, die mein Interesse wecken ist da... Seufzend wende ich mich von ihnen ab, schaue zu Hermine. Ich habe es versucht...ich habe es wirklich versucht.

Ich habe mit ihr über sich und Krum geredet. Aber...sie hat einfach nur abgeblockt.

„Und? Hermine...wen hast du gefragt?"

Ich weiß, dass diese Frage heuchlerisch ist aber vielleicht kriege ich sie ja dazu ihre Wahl zu überdenken. Viktor Krum ist nicht der Richtige für sie...sie würde es sich ihr ganzes Leben vorenthalten.

Die junge Frau, die ich als Siebenundzwanzigjährige kenne ist nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Keinen Freund, keine Liebe. Sie ist genauso wie ich. Und wer soll es ihr verübeln? Sie hatte es denjenigen, den sie liebte nie gesagt...bis es dann auch bei ihr zu spät war.

„Das weißt du doch schon, oder? Aber ich habe ihn noch nicht gefragt und er hat es noch nicht bei mir getan."

Seufzend stehe ich auf und schüttele den Kopf, wende mich noch mal an Hermine, bevor ich die große Halle verlasse.

„Mach keinen Fehler Mione. Du solltest mit demjenigen hingehen für den du etwas empfindest. Solche lächerlichen Hausdifferenzen sollten dich nicht davon abhalten..."

Hausdifferenzen. Das sagt genau der Richtige.  
Aber bevor ich mich an meine eigene Zukunft mache, versuche ich die meiner Freunde zu ändern.

Ablenkung der eigenen Probleme ist der erste Weg sich irgendwann damit auseinander zu setzen. Es darf nur nicht wieder zu spät dafür sein...

Ich habe Ron davon erzählt. Für wen das Herz unserer besten Freundin schlägt und er hatte sich zunächst davon abhalten müssen wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Armer Ron, wenn er wüsste für wen mein Herz schlägt...

Nun schaut er einfach zu Hermine, versucht sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ja, der gute alte Ron. Er wäre als nächster dran auf meiner Liste...

Hoffentlich hat es etwas gebracht. Aber bevor ich mich auf mein Glück verlasse, dass eigentlich überhaupt nicht existiert, nehme ich es in die eigene Hand und finde mich unten in den Kerkern wieder.  
Jetzt heißt es warten und hoffen, dass die gesuchte Person kommt...

Nicht lange und ich höre auch schon Gelächter und bemerke, wie ich eingekesselt werde.

„Potter? Wie lebensmüde muss ein Mensch sein, dass er als Gryffindor alleine hier runter kommt?"

Ich finde mich an die Wand gedrückt wieder und schaue auf. Blonde Strähnen fallen der Person in ihr Gesicht. Blaugraue Augen schauen mich abwechselnd abwertend aber auch verwirrt an. Draco...

„Ich muss mit Zabini reden...", gebe ich leise und fest zurück, erwidere Dracos Blick.

Plötzlich wird Draco sanft von mir geschoben und ich stehe einem anderen Slytherin gegenüber. Dieser streicht sich durch sein langes schwarzes Haar und sieht mich aus seinen braungrünen Augen an. Blaise Zabini.

Nun heißt es wohl, meinen ganzen Mut zusammenzunehmen.

„Hier bin ich. Was sollte jemand wie du mit mir zu bereden haben?", speit er heraus und fasst mich an meinen Kragen, zieht mich nah zu sich.

„Hermine..."

Mehr brauche ich nicht zu sagen und das weiß ich auch. Er lässt mich los. Dann geht er vor und winkt mich zu sich.

„So Potter, ich gebe dir fünf Minuten..."

Ein kurzer Blick zu Draco verrät mir, dass er in diesem Moment wohl verwirrter ist als jemals zuvor. Was würde ich, Harry Potter, von Blaise Zabini wollen? Und war das etwa Eifersucht in seinem Blick? Nein, auf Blaise Zabini brauchte er wirklich nicht eifersüchtig zu sein und das wusste er auch.

„Läuft was zwischen dir und Hermine...?"

Obwohl ich es ganz leise gesagt habe, kam es mir so vor, als ob es sich wie ein Echo angehört hat. Blaise sieht mich an und lacht. Er hört ja gar nicht mehr auf...

Dann kommt er auf mich zu und packt mich wieder am Kragen.

„Zwischen mir und diesem Schlammblut läuft gar nichts!"

OooooOooooO

Wenn Menschen nicht verstehen wollen, dann sollte man sie zu nichts zwingen aber manchmal muss man sie zwingen!  
Nun bin ich es, der sich aus diesem festen Griff löst und den anderen gegen die Wand drückt, ihn fest anschaut. Ich bin zwar kleiner aber man sollte mich nicht unterschätzen, wenn ich wütend oder deprimiert bin.

„Rede dir das nur immer schön ein. Irgendwann wirst du es bereuen und wenn du es dir dann eingestehst wird es zu spät sein. Ich weiß wie es ist jemanden zu verlieren...ich weiß wie es ist zu bereuen. Und bei Merlin, dieses Gefühl wünsche ich keinem. Nicht einmal dir!"

Mein Griff um Blaises Kragen festigt sich und ich merke wie ich schneller atme. Meine Emotionen. Sie waren schon immer ein Makel an mir.

„Du musst nicht mit ihr zum Ball gehen aber du solltest wenigstens mit ihr reden. Ich will nicht, dass sie leidet. Was mit dir passiert ist mir egal aber nicht was mit meiner besten Freundin passiert, klar?"

Dann lasse ich ihn los und entferne mich von ihm, winke ab.

„Ach was, mit wem rede ich hier eigentlich? Slytherins. Ihr seid doch alle gleich. Ihr könnt euch eurer Gefühle nicht ehrlich sein und wenn, dann ist es zu spät. Merkt euch eines. Voldemort ist nicht derjenige, der euer Leben bestimmt. Ihr seid es!"

Mir ist es egal, dass ich Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen habe. Die sollten mal langsam anfangen ihre Prioritäten zu überdenken. Alle haben Angst vor einem Namen...

Ich drehe mich um und gehe. Gehe an Draco vorbei, der mich erst herausfordernd und als ich nichts darauf erwidere sogar etwas besorgt hinterher sieht. Das war der erste Teil meines 'Slytherin Planes'. Hoffentlich klappt es.

OooooOooooO

Warum ich plötzlich am Hufflepuff Flügel ankomme weiß ich auch nicht. Ich schaue mich um und sehe wie mich vereinzelt ein paar Schüler mustern. Hufflepuff waren schon immer neutral. Mir kommt es fast so vor als gäbe es bei ihnen diese Art der Rivalität zwischen den Häusern gar nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich dieses Haus wählen sollen. Wer weiß das schon...

„Harry..."

Cedric? Irgendwie begegne ich ihm jetzt, da ich ihn näher kennen gelernt habe, häufiger. Aber mir soll es recht sein.

„Ja Cedric, was ist? Du siehst irgendwie so angespannt aus.", erwidere ich grinsend.

Natürlich beziehe ich das auf seine vielen Verehrerinnen. Der Arme hat bestimmt keine ruhige Minute. Von weitem hörte ich auch schon wie ein Hufflepuffmädchen seinen Namen ruft. Mit einem Mal packt er meine Hand und zerrt mich in ein leeres Zimmer, wartet bis das Mädchen vorbei gelaufen ist und seufzt.

„Das ist kein Witz, Harry. Ich kann nicht mehr vor lauter Anfragen für den Ball und dann fangen die schon alle an mir Vorgeschenke zum Valentinstag zu machen. Bei Merlin, der ist doch erst im Februar!"

Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach sagen, dass er mit Cho hingehen wird. Dann hätte er wenigstens ein Problem weniger oder eines mehr? Und der Valentinstag ist auch sein geringstes Problem.  
Oh man, sogar in solchen Momenten mache ich Witze über den armen Jungen.

„Du schaffst das schon. So ein gutaussehender Junge wie du hat natürlich massenweise Anfragen. Das gehört dazu...da musst du durch.", lachend klopfe ich ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ähem,...gut aussehend? Na ja,...ich...sag mal hast du eigentlich schon jemanden gefragt oder wurdest du gefragt?"

Ich? Wie kommt er denn da drauf? Früher war ich enttäuscht darüber, dass mich kein Mädchen gefragt hat aber jetzt? Na ja, ich bin sogar erleichtert, dass ich alleine hingehen werde.

„Ich? Nein, ich gehe alleine hin. Außerdem..."

Wieder lache ich und fahre mir durch meine strubbeligen Haare.

„...wer will schon mit mir auf den Ball? Zerzauste Haare, viel zu schlaksig und zu klein. Ach ja, und dann ist da auch noch die klitzekleine Sache, dass ich nicht scharf drauf bin mit irgendeinem Mädchen dorthin zu gehen, die es nicht um meinet Willen, sondern nur deswegen tut um ein Mal im Rampenlicht zu stehen..."

Cedric kommt näher und bleibt vor mir stehen, beugt sich herunter. Was ist denn jetzt los? Warum schaut er mich so intensiv an?

„Hey, du bist nicht zu klein, hast einen individuellen Stil was deine Haare angeht und siehst sehr gut aus. Besonders diese einzigartigen grünen Augen."

Damit stupst er an meine Stirn und streicht sachte über meine geschlossenen Augen.

„Weiß du was? Ich gehe auch mit niemandem dorthin. Sollen sich die Leute doch das Maul zerreißen. Ich mag solche Veranstaltungen eh nicht."

„Was ist mit Cho?"

Eine berechtigte Frage wie ich finde. Ich denke, die beiden sind zusammen oder zumindest gute Freunde. Warum will er nicht mit ihr dorthin?

„Sie wird das schon verstehen und außerdem mangelt es bei ihr nicht gerade an Verehrern. Gehen wir zusammen 'alleine' hin?", fragt er mich grinsend und fährt sich durch seine blonden kurzen Haare.

Zusammen alleine? Hm, so schlimm kann es ja nicht sein...

„Ja, gehen wir zusammen alleine hin", erwidere ich lachend und knuffe ihn in die Seite.

„Um acht vor der großen Halle, Ok?"

Als er nickt, erwidere ich es und drehe mich um, winke ihm zu.  
Doch dann wird mir bewusst was gerade abgelaufen ist. Das ist doch nicht etwa so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Date? Man könnte ja fast meinen ich würde mit Cedric zum Ball gehen...

Heftig wird der Kopf geschüttelt. Ich sehe das zu eng. Zwei Freunde gehen gemeinsam ohne einen Partner zu einem Ball. Da ist doch nichts dabei...oder?

TBC

So, das nächste Kapitel wird auch schon bald fertig sein Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr auch das nächste lesen werdet.:-)


End file.
